Smoken Oken at your Service
by sabby56
Summary: AU.MxO. Miley’s dateless for her ex boyfriends wedding, determined not to show up pathetic and alone she hires help. Rated T maybe M.


_THIS IS A TEST DUMMY! Meaning I was complety bored, felt like writing and came up with this somehow. This idea came from that movie starring the lady from Will & Grace. (The red head not the one with the whiny voice.) =] Once again I don't know if I'll have time to update this frequently, or finish it for that matter but I'll try. Same goes with the other two stories._

_Oh and I combined chapter one with two (just to make this installment seem longer.) I'm pretty sure you'll be able to tell when. And before I forget - I didn't do any type of proof reading, sorry about that._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with the show. Just the attempt of a plot for this story. _

_So without further audo I present you with..._

_Smoken Oken at Your Service_

_By **sabby56**_

One

Sitting nervously at the table, Miley waited. She's been waiting for a little over ten minutes and it was only making her more anxious. She already doubted this decision. I mean who ever heard of such a thing. Only desperate women did what she was considering. And Miley was a lot of things, but desperate wasn't one of them. Now twirling her hair nervously, she scanned the restaurant, praying that he'd walk through the door already. Maybe then her heart would slow down. For some reason it felt like every eye in the quaint little restaurant was set on her. Was it because she set alone in the center, while neighboring tables held couples. Couples that were probably out celebrating something or just simply embracing each others company. She felt like a sore thumb amongst the crowd. She wondered briefly if they knew what she was up to tonight.

How embarrassing it would be if they did. The smiles on everyone's faces would surely turn into ones of amusement as they'd begin to laugh, pointing and taunting.

Her heart rate increased.

What if someone she knew came through the door and spotted her? She could only imagine if Jackson and Lilly walked through the door, they'd want to know who she was meeting. What was she to say? That she's meeting a man she'd never met before, a man that she was hiring as her date to Jake and Mikaylas' wedding, and worse of all that she found him in the add of a news paper!

She swallowed the large lump in her throat. Maybe she should just forget it and high tail it home. That would be the sensible thing to do, right? I mean she didn't know this man. What if turned out to be some crazy guy looking for a quick buck? What if he wasn't even like the description she'd read. Instead of getting tall and handsome she'd get short and pudgy.

Inhaling deeply she brought her hands to her eyes, rubbing them, trying to calm herself down. If she could do that then everything would be alright.

"Would you like to order ma'am?"

Startled at the voice Miley let out a shaky breath as she removed her hands, looking up. "Um … no, I'm waiting on someone."

She saw the waiter give a slight nod before turning around. She could picture him in the back laughing with his buddies about the lonely girl sitting up front, waiting for someone who was probably never going to show up.

"He'll show up. He has too." She reminded herself, checking her watch again she saw that another two minutes had passed.

"He'll show up."

Looking down at the table she thought she'd review his file once more to reassure herself of the situation. She felt that by doing this she'd get to know him better, so when he _did_ show, they'd have something to talk about.

**ESCORT #228**

**AGE: **22 _A year older than me._

**FROM: **Garland TX

**HEIGHT: **6'2 _I really hope that isn't a lie._

**WEIGHT: **145 _Is that fat for a guy???_

**LIKES: **Surfing, Skateboarding, Hanging out w/ friends, Comedies & Shopping. _He's seems kinda laid back, I hope that isn't just a nice way of putting 'I'm a lazy dog.'_

**DISLIKES: **Gum Chewing, Nail biting & Obnoxious people. _Gum chewing??? _

**LOOKS FOR: **"What do I look for in a girl? Well a girl that I can hold a conversation with is always good to have around. I want a girl that can make me feel like I'm floating on cloud nine on those days when I want to do nothing more but lay in my bed or just crawl in the deepest, darkest hole I can find. I strongly believe that a girl with that ability is my soul mate and yes I think that everyone has one. The girls I like to date have to be beautiful on the inside; likes to give back more than receive. One that can stand strong on her own but also knows when to open up and let someone be there as her fall back."

Now she remembered why she'd chosen him out of all the other occupants. Reading his profile he seemed like any girl's dream guy. Like what ever he said would just make your heart melt. A real charmer and she was going to need that certain aspect especially if she was gonna show up to the wedding from hell.

After her forth and final breakup with the egotistical movie star, his career had dwindled somewhat, she really wasn't that surprised, she didn't think anyone was really but before she could blink her eyes he was off dating Mikayla. At first she thought it was just for publicity (and apparently it was) but somewhere along the lines of fake dating the two fell in love. Which was good for them, but like they say, 'you never forget your first love.'

Which was her dilemma; she hated the fact that she somewhat still felt something for him and that he was planning to tie the knot with Hannah's number one enemy. He could've chosen anyone else but it just had to be _her_. It seemed like he was doing this just to spite her.

"Excuse me miss," a cool hand landed on her shoulder that made her jump slightly, looking up she saw that her waiter had returned. _I hope he isn't here to tell me to leave._

"Yes?"

"There's a gentleman here who wishes to speak to you." Before walking off he pointed in the direction of the bar. Looking over she saw a man leaning against a stool with a glass in his hand. He stared straight at her smiling, motioning with his fingers for her to come.

She pointed to herself, "me?"

He nodded.

Slowly she stood, placing the napkin she had in her lap on the table before cutting through the mass of people. When she reached him, his smile grew wider and she suddenly felt shy as his eyes bore into her own. Sitting his glass down beside him, he held out his hand, "Hello Miss Stewart, I'm Oliver Oken. Your escort."

---

That constant thudding she'd been hearing since arriving seemed to quicken as she took him in. What she was expecting was thrown out the window as he exceeded all of that. When she signed up for this she wasn't expecting some Greek god to show up. Yet here he was in the flesh. Tall, built and every bit as handsome as a male supermodel. His hair was long but shaggy in a way that fit his face so perfectly. His face wasn't strong but it was chiseled, pointing out his high cheek bones, soft brown eyes and his warm smile.

His smile was the first thing she really noticed, although crocked it screamed perfection.

"Your escort 228? M-my escort, the guy I hired?"

"Yes, I am but please call me Oliver." His smile brightened, "why were you expecting someone else?"

"Oh no. I'm just shocked that you, you … well you're not exactly what I was expecting."

"And what were you expecting?"

"The complete opposite."

"Which is?"

"Everything you're not."

"I'm hoping that's a good thing."

She nodded and he chuckled softly, "I can see that you're nervous."

"Just a little bit."

"Well don't worry. All beginners usually are, if they're not then something's gotta be up." He placed his hand on the small of her back, motioning for her to sit in the stool beside him, "why don't you take a seat and we can get started."

"Started?"

"You know, map out a plan. When I got your call you said that you were heading to New York for your ex's wedding. I'd like to learn some things about you and then we can work on a story together, if you like. If not then we can totally free ball it while we're up there."

"Oh."

His smile only grew as her nervous state increased. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you. I don't drink."

"Me either." He lifted his glass of ginger ale to her as if proving that he was telling the truth. "so where are you from?"

"Malibu," she answered almost immediately but then quickly changed her answer, "I mean Franklin Tennessee."

"So your from Malibu and Franklin?"

"What I meant to say was that I'm originally from Franklin but when I was around twelve my family migrated west. Malibu is just where we ended up."

"And you've been living here ever since?"

"I liked it here so much I found no reason to go back."

He shook his head in complete understanding, "I can relate."

"Yea, I read in your profile that you're from Texas."

"Yup," he lifted the glass to his lips taking a short swig, "So Miss Stewart-"

"Please call me Miley. I mean once we get to the resort I can't have you calling me Miss Stewart." She laughed nervously but it became less once he joined in with her.

"Point taken. So Miley why exactly did you look me up, surely a beautiful woman such as yourself doesn't have a problem getting guys?" Her cheeks burned crimson, it had been such a long time since someone complemented her to the point where she actually believed them. Most men only told her things to get her into bed. With Oliver she felt instinctively that she could trust him.

"Well …"

"And don't you dare say anything that's gonna put yourself down."

She looked up at him confused, "Don't. You wouldn't believe the countless women that think they have to hire me to make themselves look good. They think that just because the right one hasn't come along that they're worthless. Not beautiful or fun enough. And in most cases it's the complete opposite." He focused on her, "if that's your story then you clearly need to look in the mirror."

That thump rang louder in her ears.

"No, no that's not why." Although it originally was, "its just that I've dated a lot of jerks lately and when I dumped the last one I get this invite to my his wedding."

"And you refused to show up alone."

"Yes, now don't get me wrong, Jake's not a bad guy. He just has this way about him and for him to marry one of my sworn enemies then … I just don't want to show up looking pathetic." She summarized quickly.

"Well why are you going? By staying home you could avoid all of that."

"Trust me I've thought about this a thousand times but every time I see myself staying home I can picture both of their smug faces. One saying 'she's still not over me' and the other saying 'didn't have the guts to show up, what a loser.' I rather just go and get it over with."

"Ok." He nodded. "I just need to know, are you really over this guy or are you along the lines planning to steal him back?"

"What?"

"In this profession you have to learn to expect a lot of things. Now I've dealt with all types. Women who are completely over their ex but still seek revenge by trying to make them jealous. Women who aren't over their ex who hope that by having me on their arm, that he'll recognize what he's missing and chase after her. Women who just simply want me as arm candy to look good amongst everyone else, so which is it?"

"I'm over him."

"You sure?"

"Positive." He took the time to search over her face, brown boring into blue until she blinked and he knew he had her.

"Okay so maybe I still do carry some feelings for him, he was my first love. What do you expect?"

"Do you want him back?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright then." He said with a tone that she wasn't too sure of, it was almost as if he were doubting her.

"I'm serious."

"I never said that you weren't."

She slouched down in her seat, trying to think of an icebreaker to end the silence, "so … how long have you, well you know…?"

The woman he sat beside truly amused him. Surely she was an adult yet he saw traces of a shy little school girl that made him feel a bit giddy. "Are you trying to ask me how long I've been doing this?"

"Yes."

"Four years."

He saw her jaw drop a little but just as quickly she drew it in, trying not to be rude. "Four years? That's a long time."

He shrugged, "not really. Things move by so fast it seems like yesterday I was just starting."

"How?" When she recognized how blunt she was being she shyed away, starring down at the table. "I'm sorry I'm being forward."

"No its not a problem. People ask me all the time."

"Oh."

He brought the glass back to his lips. "It started as a bet in college," he began, finishing off the last of what was left in his glass. "There was this girl that needed some help. At first I said 'no' because well … it just wasn't me. But then some of my buddies heard about it and dared me to do so."

He looked over at her, she seemed intrigued enough, "small fact about me: I'm always up for a challenge and I cant remember the last time I've turned down a dare. So I said yes. I didn't know that she was willing to pay until I dropped her off at her door."

"At first it made me feel kind of cheap and I said no but she insisted that I take it." He swallowed, "a couple of days later, I got another call but this time it was from one of her friends, she had the same problem and once again at the end of the night I was paid."

"I figured if the girls didn't feel guilty about it then neither should I. Plus I needed the money for school, so things just kind of worked themselves out from there."

"Wow."

He drummed his hands on the hardwood bar, smiling, "I know it isn't exactly something one would be proud to put on their resume but I live comfortably. I enjoy what I do. Making women happy. And so far I have no regrets."

"I bet the girls you've been with haven't had any regrets either." She said before she could stop herself.

She noticed how his chest broadened when he laughed, "I certainly hope not."

"So you sleep with them?"

"Huh?" That caught him off guard. The ever popularized spit take that he sometimes witnessed when watching a comedy would've been perfect for that moment.

"I- I thought … I mean…"

"You thought _that_?"

"I'm sorry."

"No," he waved her off, "don't be. I could see how you could come to that conclusion, in fact a lot of people have but … Miley, that's not part of my job description. I don't get paid to sleep with whoever I am working for; I'm not a gigolo."

She apologized once more.

"You really don't have to do that you know. Truthfully," he exhaled before admitting this, "I've been tempted before and I'm not going to say that I haven't gone down that road before because I have. It's not something I blab about but," he shrugged, "I guess it just the heat of the moment thing."

"Are you uncomfortable now that you know the truth?"

Normally, yes, she would've been especially if she was an outsider looking in but as she sat their gazing at him, she couldn't find it in herself to be mad at single hair on his head.

"No."

"Good, and Miley I want you to know that I don't force any of my clients into doing anything they don't want to. I'm here to follow your orders and yours alone." He patted her lightly on the hand, "are we cool?"

"Yes."

"Good." His smile grew so much that night he was sure his face was going to split but he really could care less because every time his grew so did hers.

--

_Review if you feel like it. _

_=]_


End file.
